


Bloodsport

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed questioned why his close friend had been pushing him away for the last six months. When he found out, it was much too late, & beyond his control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May

**May**

Ed stared at Kat's silhouette in the distance as she sat atop a hill, just as the morning sun began to rise. He jogged up the hill, flopping down besides her & causing her to laugh lightly.

"Hey'yah Ed, what'cha up to?" She asked looking at him, her short hair fanning out with the movement.

"Nothin' much, came to hang with my best friend s'all," he replied casually, relaxing as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ed loved her like no man could, & Kat knew that.

"And who would that be?" Kat asked batting long lashes. Ed chuckled & lightly nudged her head with his own.

"You of course, losing you would kill me." He admitted quietly, blue eyes holding a serious nature. Kat blinked as she sat up, looking at him with an indecipherable look, but he hadn't notice. By the time he looked at her, her eyes were intent on the grass to her right, opposite of him.

"Oh..." she muttered softly, fingers threading through the grass, just so she could rip it out the dirt. Repeating the process a few more times, "You wouldn't."

"But I would." Ed argued, brows furrowing in confusion as to why she suddenly shut down. Kat's grass ripping stuttered, & she closed her hand completely into a fist, eyes shutting tightly. Ed cocked his head to the side & rested a hand on her shoulder, Kat calmed her breathing.

"Ed," she huffed, "you're such a silly boy." Kat chuckled, her sad tone going unnoticed by him, or at least she thought so.

"Everything alright?" He asked worried, "You seem sad." Kat rolled her eyes & leaned against him, smiling up at the orange haired man with wide brown eyes & a toothy smile. It was all fake.

"Bruh, it's me, Kat Tessla! I'm always okay, besides, I'm lucky to have a friend like you Ed. I needn't be sad when you're around!" She said with false happiness. It was true in a way, she didn't need to be sad with him around, but she was.

 _One day, I'll leave him_. She thought, internally bringing herself down. Ed smiled.

"A friend like me?" He questioned, "You mean the awesome one that tours & is rich, & handsome & buys you stuff all the time?" Ed laughed.

She fake gasped, "Hey! You buy me stuff on your own, & conceited if I do say so myself." Kat smirked, "And those things are bonus, but you're real Ed. Even with the fame & fortune, you're more real than me!"  He smiled with a child like glee before looking at the view they shared on the grassy hill.

"It's such a beautiful day uh?" He asked mesmerized. Kat nodded, smiling small to herself.

"Yep, it is Ed, it is," she said reaching up to wipe away a stray tear.

_I'm sorry Ed, I'm so sorry..._


	2. June

**June**

Ed watched on as his close friend began to ignore him, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary.

"Hey Thomas," he quietly called to her fellow band member. Ed didn't want to upset Kat, nor get Thomas in trouble for speaking to him. Lately, her entire band The Yearlings, had been excommunicating him too.

"... Yea Ed?" Thomas replied back, gray eyes flickering all around the studio, scared to death of being caught by his moody lead singer.

"W-what's been up with Kat?" Ed scolded himself when his shook. Thomas glanced over his shoulder as Kat sat by herself, zoning out & seeming to be in her own world. A grave look taking over her young features.

Thomas sighed when he couldn't find the words, "Ugh, Ed, if I could tell you, I would, really." He said pleadingly, "But my hands are tied, this is Kat's business."

"I'm her friend Tom, please, give me something." Ed begged. Thomas shook his head & stepped back.

"Ed... you shouldn't have come." He whispered before walking away. Ed stood there shocked & hurt, but what surprised him more was the fact Kat was walking towards him.

"Here, it's your shirt," she said holding out the green shirt with the X from his album on the front. Ed stared at it, balling up the material with his hands.

"Thanks Kat," he sighed quietly, & turned to leave.

"Ed." He looked back at the purple haired teen, seeing her arms crossed firmly over her chest, & eyes glued to the ground. "I miss you." Kat muttered before walking in a different direction, not once looking back at her heartbroken friend.

 _He should hate me by now, that's good_. Thomas followed his band mate as she hurriedly walked by him, scrubbing furiously at her eyes with a hand.

"Kat, calm down, please, I don't like seeing you cry," he said rubbing her back soothingly as she quietly sobbed into his chest.

"It's not..."

_I broke his heart._

"I hurt him..."

_I ripped his heart out & stomped on it._

"He dislikes me..."

_He detests- despises- **hates** me._

"He can never forgive me..."

_I destroyed Ed Sheeran..._


	3. July

**July**

By the time July rolled around, all communication methods had been cut off between Ed & Kat. The only way he knew she was still alive was through Instagram, Facebook, or Twitter.

"What the...?" Ed squinted as he scrolled around on The Yearlings Instagram account, the comments from fans worrying him.

 

> **TimmyT2304** : _@kattessla where are you? It been a few weeks since we last heard from you or the band :(_
> 
> **The_Yearlings_Supporters16** : _@thomasvermont @jazturner @adamlightening_95 @ryanedwards where is @kattessla? Her feeds been dead xC what happened?_

Ed continued scrolling through their feed, reading more comments & posts similar in their worry for the sixteen year old singer. Someone tagged him in one.

 

> **BB_SuckMyFricking_Frack** : _@edsheeran where's Kat at? She's ur best friend after all :/? We the fans have been worried abt u 2, honestly, wut happened 2 your friendship?!?! We hope ur okay :$ #SaveEdAndKat_

Ed clicked on the hash tag, it leading him to million of posts with the same picture of him & Kat posing in a photo. It melted his heart at the memory of the party for New Years, Kat had had one too many, & ended up drunkenly hugging him just in time for a picture. Her face smashed against his as he barely kept his beer from spilling, her teeth on full display while he kept a small, reserved smile on, blushing at the close proximity of his friend.

 

> **Ed_And_Kat_4evas** : _@edsheeran & @kattessla plz make up! :( It's killing us fans 2 kno u 2 aren't happily farting around with 1 another! </3 Plz, b frends again, u 2 aren't the same w/out the other, u guys make up the 2 halves of the same coin... Plz, make up :') #SaveEdAndKat_

Ed sighed & exited out of Instagram & quickly dialed Kat. He waited & on the second ring, someone picked up.

"Kat I-"

"Ed?"

"Adam?" Ed asked, "Where's Kat?" He heard Adam sighed on the other end of the receiver.

"Kat's not feeling well-"

"Well no shit! I had to have fucking Instagram of all things tell me that," Ed said pissed, "Can I speak to Kat or not?" He asked annoyed. There was shuffling & it sounded as if the phone had been handed over.

"Ed?" Kat said weakly. Ed perked up at her voice, regardless it was hoarse.

"Kat! Hey," he quieted down, "how are you? What's wrong? Your- our fans are worried, about you, about us." Ed said rushed. The line was silent for a moment of two.

 _"Us?"_ Ed nodded.

"Yes, _us_." He repeated closing his eyes hopefully.

"... Well, Ed, I mean, there isn't an _us_ ," she said lowly, barely auditable. "There's a me, & a you, but not an us, things change-"

"Kat, we're not things we're people," Ed interjected, "Like Fall Out Boy said in that one song, _Seasons change but people don't_..." He could hear her chuckle on the other end.

"... True as it may be, some people change. Sadly, I'm one of them..." Kat said wiping away a tear. "I'm sorry Ed, I am, but... It's- we can't be friends, not anymore. Please, just leave me alone." Before Ed could speak, she hung up. The dull buzzing of the disconnected line the only noise radiating from the other end of the receiver, Ed closed his eyes, a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

 _We are always friends, whether you say so or not..._ He thought stubbornly.


End file.
